Resource/Service Core: Microscopy and Digital Imaging Abstract: The Microscopy and Digital Imaging Module will provide equipment, infra-structural support, expertise and technical assistance to vision scientists in order to enable detailed, quantitative imaging of cells and tissues. This state-of-the-art imaging facility includes several pieces of high-end image acquisition and analysis hardware, and the expertise needed to support and enhance ongoing research and explore new research questions posed by vision scientists. Facility operations will include: 1) maintaining and servicing the equipment, 2) managing usage of the equipment, 3) educating investigators on the capabilities of the equipment, 4) advising investigators on the design of imaging experiments for vision research projects, 5) providing training on the proper usage of the equipment, and 6) helping researchers collect, process and analyze high quality microscopy data for both current and future applications. The specific services and technologies provided within the Microscopic Imaging Facility are: a) cell and tissue processing, labeling and immunocytochemistry, b) light and fluorescent microscopy, c) laser scanning confocal microscopy, d) multiphoton microscopy and time-lapse imaging, e) in vivo confocal microscopy, and f) quantitative morphometry and image analysis. Overall, the Microscopy and Digital Imaging Module will support a range of imaging technologies for participating investigators, and facilitate easy access to equipment, training and technical support that will expand experimental capabilities, open up new research directions, and result in more cost-effective, time- efficient and rigorous imaging studies. An additional goal is to facilitate collaborative studies using these cutting edge imaging techniques between vision scientists at UTSW and other institutions in the region.